


I Do Adore

by Eunin



Series: Daydreaming [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Peter Pan AU, Tony is Peter Pan ain’t that ironic lol, idk I like the thought :))))), just short fluff, starker oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunin/pseuds/Eunin
Summary: Just simple fluff about my two favorite bois<3





	I Do Adore

**Author's Note:**

> First part of a series of short drabbles/oneshots I’m gonna make when random inspiration hits I guess :/

_Everything you do_

_It sends me higher than the moon_

_With every twinkle in your eye_

_You light a match that sets my heart on fire_

_When you’re near I hide my blushing face_

_And trip on my shoelaces_

_Grace just isn’t my forté_

_But it brings me to my knees when you say_

_Hello, how are you? My—_

_•_

_•_

_•_

”-darlin’? Pete, you okay?” 

Peter whirls around from daydreaming, wide eyes locking with the enigma-like being sitting on the edge of his balcony, face cupped in his hands and bright with a grin of seemingly permanent smugness. 

The older (waaaaaay older) man looking younger than the youngest teachers at his highschool but way hotter, is dressed in normal red cotton pyjamas that’re obviously handmade, hat tilted on his wild chocolate waves of hair that kept brushing against his dark lashes and forehead.

He tilts his head downwards, failing to control the automatic blush that slaps him everytime Tony smiles at him, snuggling further into his duvet and trying not to think about how he’s only wearing an oversized tea and short underwear in front of his inappropriate crush. Tony doesn’t badger him to talk, though, used to the ‘social awkwardness’ <s>(read: in love attitud)e</s> of Peter, simply hopping off the balcony to plop face down onto Peter’s comfy bed, starfished and relaxed.

He faces him, one eye opened and lips still upturned.

“You ate more jalapeños? Really? You should prob’ly stop, your face is always red almost everytime I visit and it’s getting worrisome,” he jokes.

Peter blinks, shakes his head and awkwardly scoots further up, shrugging nervously, betrayful flush simply deepening. “W-What can I say? I like spice,” the boy mumbles like the shy liar he is. “Anyways, what’s the reason for visiting this time, Mr. Stark? Hunter’s ‘racism’ towards us mortals annoying you again?” 

Tony rolls his eyes, sitting up while his shadow plays with the music box on Peter’s bedside, bathing in moonlight looking so handsome without notice. “Stop with the Stark bs, kid, I told you that the first day you called me that, it’s dumb. I’m your fella, not your boss,” he starts, not even noticing the little puff of swoon that slips out Peter’s mouth from having Tony call himself ‘his fella’ even if he meant it as a friend. “And yeah, those douchebags really won’t stop scrambling past my home howling and cackling about the island being a ‘pig-free-paradise’. It’s bothering me _and_ the lost boys.”

A little pause, and Tony lights up, digging into his pocket to shove a folded piece of paper into Peter’s palms. “By the way! Harley wrote something for you, since he’s the only lost boy you’ve met, and Pep put a spell on it that won’t let me read it until you read it, ‘cause she knows me too well,” Peter awkwardly smiles, “but yeah, it’s for you, Read it!”

The boy primly and gently flips the letter open, smoothing the pads of his pale fingers over the words written in funny home-made-ink.

_ Dear Pete,  _

_ Heya! How’s London for you? I heard the fog’s still foggy as ever, and that Ms. Mary died a few weeks ago, so I’m really sorry for that, but I couldn’t comfort you earlier because Tony can’t come through the portal everyday, as you know. _

_ Skipping the sad stuff, coz I don’t like sadness—  _

Peter laughs under his breath at the seven-year-old’s short topic changes, unaware of two adoring eyes following the shake of his body when it moves during his hushed giggles. Unaware of Tony’s face cupped in work-roughened hands grinning dopily simply because of Peter’s smile.

_ —and let’s talk about good stuff! _

_ Pep found this really pretty girl that washed up in Neverland, we named her MJ! She’s really witty and sarcastic and I think she’s your age, but we don’t know if she’s like us. _

_A female ‘lost boy’..?_ Peter blinks. Now that’s confusing/interesting.

_ You can’t tell Pepper, if you ever meet her, but I think she’s real whipped — that’s how kids say in love these days, right? — for MJ. Besides that, nothing new’s happened, and truth is, I was gonna write this note to talk to you about who Tony likes, but I get off track a lot, haha! _

_Tony- he likes someone?_

Peter glances uneasily at the man scolding his own shadow from messing up Peter’s wonky alarm clock, heart squeezing at the thought that his nonexistent chances with this amazing immortal are now practically less than nonexistent, and wow this is a whole new level of sad.

_ He likes- drumroll please! You~! *insert me laughing* Yeah probably not a surprise, Pep told me you two were already dating, but I wanted to tell you just in case because I know you two are really stupid. _

_ Anyways, hope the next few weeks are better than the last, _

_ Harley :D _

Tony snorts from behind him, and Peter spins around, face the color of cheetos powder, clutching the note to his chest. He’s so, so close to Tony, and it doesn’t help his heart race slow one bit, only speeding up the constant ‘lub-dub, lub-dub’ of it. The immortal has his chin on Peter’s shoulder, pouting at the letter’s ending sentences. 

“Harley’s getting rude, didn’t even let me confess by my own words.”

Peter’s breath hitches, Tony snuggles closer, pulling him into his lap. 

“You . . . Like me?” 

“ _Duh_.”

The man — who’s only known Peter and vice versa for three months — grins at him, tugging at his oversized tee. “By the way, I totally knew you didn’t like jalepeños by like- the fifth visit. I snuck some into your bread and you tried hiding it but I saw you chug a whole jug of milk in the kitchen.”

Peter whines in annoyance, yet turns and koala-hugs his boyfriend (— _holy shit this is awesome_ —) because Tony could literally kidnap him and fly him to Neverland and he’d still adore every little thing about him.

When Tony returns to the lost boys with a lovesick smile on his face, Harley doesn’t comment, but smugly grins as he gets handed ten sand dollars from a grumpy Pepper and five from an amused Rhodey.

**Author's Note:**

> Very smol story, ik, I’m sorry 0–0


End file.
